Not ike That
by FabulousSharpay
Summary: Troypay.  How would Tryo fell  if he found out Gabriella had been cheating on him and moving away again?  Wo'll comfort him?  Summary sucks and flames accepted.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story of hsm, sadly. If I did, I would've had Troy and Sharpay hook up. Anyway, here's the story. R&R. The reviews make me happy, if you don't review, then I'm going to kidnap something you. Jk or am I? This story may be in Sharpay's point of view mainly. I just like writing in pov, it's like you're the character and feel what they would.**

I walked into the doors of East High. Everyone was their, including my crush, Troy Bolton. I walked over to my pink locker, which was a crossed, the hall this year from Troy's locker. I got out my books for homeroom, more like my magazine's for when class got slow. "Hey Gabs." I heard Troy say to his girlfriend as she walked up to him and saw that he gave her a peck on the cheek. I gagged at that silently to my self as I walked to Miss Darbous's **AN: not sure if that's how it's spelled.) **class room and saw that Ryan was already seated and had a spot for me and my best friend. "SHARPAY!!!" I heard someone scream. Well speaking of my best friend, here she was running into class screaming my name. It was Emiko,** (1) **coming into say hi to me. This was very normal for her to come in and scream my name. Today her platinum blonde, waist length hair was straight; she had it modeled after Ashley Tisdale's hair. She called it her "Ashley Tisdale Look". Her eyes were brown today due to her hazel eyes that change everyday. **(AN: isn't that what they're called?)** She sat on top of the desk which I had just sat down in the chair of. I saw Troy and Gabriella walk in. Again I gagged silently. Emiko and I started to talk about which one of us looked more like Ashley Tisdale and Nick Jonas. We both liked him and had little mini fights over who liked him more. Though the fights were never serious, it was just our way of messing around. **(2) **I looked back at the back of the class room at the wrong time only to see Troy and Gabriella having a make out session. I turned away quickly trying to hold back tears. Emiko took notice of this and pulled me into a comforting hug. Just like she had in kindergarten, the time when I fell on the black top.

_**Flash back**_

_5 year- old Sharpay had just fallen on the black top holding in her tears of pain. No one had noticed that she had fallen. Sharpay looked over at girl with a stuffed puppy doll staring at her with a look of sympathy. She brushed it off because no one in her class really paid that much attention to her. She was surprised when the little girl walked over to her and gave her stuffed puppy doll to hold and picked her up and carried her over to the teachers on recess duty, bridal style. _

"_Mrs. Brown, she fell and got a boo- boo on her knees and hands. Could I pewees take her to the nurse's office?" asked the girl giving Mrs. Brown a cute little smile that could've one over any adult. "Sure, take this key to get inside." said Mrs. Brown handing the girl the key. She curtsied as best as she could carrying Sharpay. She carried Sharpay over to the doors and set her on the ground gently to open the door and used the necklace thingy on the key, as she called it, to put it on her neck to pick Sharpay back up. "By the way, my name's Emiko. I love to dance, sing, act, and playing games." Said Emiko all in one breath. "My name's Sharpay and I like to do all those things too." She replied. The made small chit chat until Emiko set Sharpay on the cots in the nurse's office. "Hey, you know what?" asked Emiko. "What?" asked Sharpay. "You're my best friend." Said Emiko. Sharpay was stunned; she had never had any friends before. Sharpay hugged Emiko as they waited for the nurse to get the band aids. _**(3)**

_**End Flash Back**_

Sharpay smiled at that memory as Emiko let her out of her hug. Miss Darbous walked in to the class room which signaled everyone to take their seats. Emiko sat to one side of me and Troy to my other. Gabriella sat in the very back of the class. 'Yes!' I thought. Emiko, Ryan, and I just stared off into space while Miss Darbous talked about the evils of cell phones to today's youth. Though us three perked up instantly when we heard the words musical practice. "Today we're having our musical try outs for the play 'Oklahoma.' If anyone's interested sign up on the audition sheet and come to the auditorium during free period for your audition." She said as the bell rang. Emiko, Ryan and I ran to the audition sheet and saw that Troy had signed up for a single audition. 'This'll be interesting.' I thought as I signed my name and Ryan's, then watched Emiko sign her name. Luckily, Troy and Gabriella only had first period together and the rest of the day with Emiko and me. I smiled to my self and went to my locker to get my books out for science with Mr. Efron. **(4) **I sat down at our table waiting for Emiko, Ryan, and most of all, Troy. Once they got there a few minuets later, class had started and we started to learn about molecules. Though I didn't really pay much attention because next hour was our free period, which meant audition time! Yay! The bell rung after a forty- five minute class. I started to walk towards the auditorium. Ryan, Emiko and I sat down in some seats in the middle and watched the auditions.

**TROYPAY SHALL PREVAIL!!!!!!!!!**

_So, how will they react when they see Troy sing? Will any of them get the roles they want? Will Gabriella get mad if Troy and Sharpay get the leads and there happens to be a kissing scene? Well R&R to find out._

_1 that's my nick name my friends call me and I don't look like her in this story. I've got brown hair and bluish gray eyes with a yellow ring around my pupil that stretches out into the blue gray part of my eye. It kind of looks like a sun_

_2 my best friend and I act like that all the time. We'll go like wow, you can think?' _

_3 they're those little band aids with the smiley faces on them. Idk why I felt that was important to tell you that?_

_4 I've seen stories where they use the hsm's real life name's as teachers names._

_Reply to me or else I'll have to do something drastic like steal all your bacon! Oh, how evil am I?!?!?!? R&R_


End file.
